1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing products of soymilk, an apparatus of manufacturing the same, and in particular to a method enabling to process all of raw material of soybeans into soybean processed foods such as soymilk or bean curds, that is, products of soymilk without creating lees of bean curds, and an apparatus used to reducing this method to practice.
2. Related Art
While manufacturing soymilk and bean curds, lees of bean curd are much created. Parts of much created lees of bean curd are used as forage or manure, otherwise least parts are used to food materials. Containing much water content and plenty of nutriments, the lees of bean curd are soon corrupted and are almost dealt with as industrial waste. Dealing with as the industrial waste, environmental problems occur, and it is not desirable in view of food problems to waste the lees of bean curd containing much nutriments. For these reasons, effective use thereof has been taken as a theme. There have accordingly been several proposals for decreasing the amount of creating the lees of bean curd during manufacturing soymilk and bean curds, or bringing it to zero. For instance, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2000-60473 discloses a method of pulverizing the raw material of soy beans by a grinding apparatus to take in fibrous content into products of bean curds for discharging no lees of bean curd. Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 299443/1999 shows a method of adding enzyme to the lees of bean curd, causing reaction of enzyme while carrying out mechanically fine pulverization to take in fibrous content into products of bean curds for discharging no lees of bean curd. Further, Japanese Patent Laid open No. 89197/1996 shows a method of adding ferment when immersing the raw material of soy beans for lowering creation of the lees of bean curd. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 2000-102357 discloses a method of subjecting a suspension containing all grains of soybeans to a wet jet mill, and causing the suspension to collide one another and/or to a wall face at pressure of more than 100 MPa and/or rate of flow of more than 200 m/sec so as to extremely refine all the bean contents, thereby to take in fibrous content into products of bean curds for discharging no lees of bean curd.
According to the above proposed or disclosed methods of manufacturing products of soymilk, effects are obtained as they are, but themes or problems to be settled are not a few. For example, in the invention disclosed in Laid Open No. 2000-60473, although depending on the grinding apparatus, the lees of bean curd of large grains exist in the manufactured soymilk, and there is a theme that the lees of bean curd must be filtrated after all for feeling soft to the tongue. The inventions of No. 299443/1999 and No. 89197/1996 are involved with problems of taking a long time for reacting enzyme and needing a technique of high level for processing the enzyme. Further, since the invention of No. 2000-102357 applies the raw material of soy beans to the wet jet mill, it is necessary to pulverize grain diameters in the suspension containing all grains of soy beans to be less than 300 to 500 μm, so that an operating process is complicated.